gleeitalianofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Finn Hudson
Finn Hudson è un personaggio della serie televisiva Glee, interpretato da Cory Monteith. Trama Finn Hudson è il quarterback della squadra di football del liceo McKinley; è orfano di padre, che morì in combattimento quando era piccolo, e frequentava la capo cheerleader Quinn Fabray. Quando Will Schuester lo sente cantare sotto la doccia nello spogliatoio della squadra, lo ricatta mettendo della marijuana nel suo armadietto e accusandolo di far uso di droghe. Will lo convince a fare ammenda entrando nel glee club, che ha bisogno di una voce da solista maschile. Finn viene deriso dai suoi compagni, ma nonostante ciò capisce di aver trovato qualcosa che gli piace fare e decide di restare nelle Nuove Direzioni. Finn inizia a sviluppare dei sentimenti per Rachel Berry e capì che era lei che amava più della sua stessa vita, che bacia segretamente. Poco dopo Quinn gli rivela di essere incinta e gli fa credere di essere il padre del bambino. Finn le crede, anche se i due non avevano in realtà mai fatto sesso. I due ragazzi tengono segreta la gravidanza ai genitori di lei, finché Finn, invitato da loro a cena, ammette loro la verità. Quinn viene cacciata di casa e va a vivere da Finn. In seguito, tuttavia, Rachel inizia a sospettare che il vero padre sia invece Noah Puckerman e confida il suo dubbio a Finn. Quest'ultimo e Quinn si lasciano e lei viene accolta a casa di Puck. Rachel è convinta che lei e Finn ora stiano insieme, ma viene invece respinta da lui, che sostiene di voler restare da solo. Più avanti, Finn le propone di stare insieme, ma lei, che ha iniziato a frequentare il leader dei Vocal Adrenalin Jesse St. James, rifiuta la proposta. Santana propone a Finn di andare a letto con lei, per aumentare la popolarità di entrambi. Finn accetta e perde in questo modo la sua verginità, ma reputa l'esperienza senza significato e decide di tenerla nascosta a Rachel. Nel frattempo, la madre di Finn, Carol, inizia a frequentare il padre di Kurt, Burt Hummel. Finn è preoccupato che la madre si stia dimenticando del defunto marito, ed è fortemente contrario alla relazione. Le due famiglie vanno a vivere insieme, e Finn si ritrova in una posizione scomoda quando lui e Kurt, che è innamorato di lui, devono condividere la stessa stanza. In preda alla collera, Finn lo insulta chiamandolo frocio; Finn tenta di scusarsi, ma Burt gli chiede di andarsene. In seguito Finn e Kurt si riappacificano e anche Burt lo perdona, una volta capito che era stato suo figlio ad averlo provocato con le sue avances. Alle Regionali, Finn dice a Rachel di amarla e i due iniziano una relazione, che continua per tutta l'estate successiva. Tornati a scuola, Finn recluta Sam Evans nel glee club. Finn tenta di aiutare il paraplegico Artie ad entrare nella squadra di football, ma la nuova coach, Shannon Beiste, pensa di essere presa in giro e li caccia entrambi dalla squadra. Finn viene sostituito come quarterback proprio da Sam, che inizia inoltre a corteggiare la sua ex ragazza, Quinn. Finn torna ad essere quarterback della squadra di football. Rimane inizialmente shockato dalla notizia del matrimonio tra sua madre e Burt Hummel, ma poi si dice contento per la loro felicità e inizia a trattare Kurt come un fratello. Rachel viene a sapere che l'anno precedente Finn è stato con Santana e bacia Puck per ripicca. Finn, tradito per la seconda volta da una fidanzata, lascia Rachel e poco dopo torna a corteggiare Quinn. In seguito lascia nuovamente quest'ultima e chiede a Rachel di dargli una seconda possibilità; la ragazza accetta, pur sapendo che la loro relazione non potrà continuare dopo il diploma, quando lei si trasferirà a New York per il college. Assoli Season One: CantFightThisFeeling.png|Can't Fight This Feeling (Pilot) StandByYou.png|I'll Stand By You (Ballad) FinnHavingMyBaby.png|(You're) Having My Baby (Ballad) Glee - hello i love you.jpg|Hello, I Love You (Hell-O) Jessesgirl.png|Jessie's Girl (Laryngitis) Season Two: Losing My Religion sang by Finn.jpg|Losing My Religion (Grilled Cheesus) FURT dancing.png|Just the Way You Are (Furt) She's Not There.jpg|She's Not There (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) Glee-born-this-way-04212011-01-430x297.jpg|I've Gotta Be Me (Born This Way) Duetti Season One: Pilot Glee.PNG|Don't Stop Believin' (Rachel) (Pilot) NoAir.png|No Air (Rachel) (Throwdown) Glee-smile.jpg|Smile (Lily Allen) (Rachel) (Mattress) Normal_lmw_glee115_265.jpg|Borderline/Open Your Heart (Rachel) (The Power of Madonna) Kurt a house is not a home.jpg|A House Is Not A Home (Kurt) (Home) Bethsong.png|Beth (Puck) (Theatricality) 149.jpg|Faithfully (Rachel) (Journey) Season Two: Breakmyheart.jpg|Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Rachel) (Duets) Rafinn.jpg|With You I'm Born Again (Rachel) (Duets) Damn it Janet.jpg|Dammit, Janet (Rachel) (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) LastChristmas.jpg|Last Christmas (Rachel) (A Very Glee Christmas) Glee219-0691.jpg|I Don't Want to Know (Quinn) (Rumours) Glee season 2 New york 4867.jpg|Pretending (Rachel) (New York) Season Three: OneWayGlee.png|One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot (Santana) (Mash Off) Micheal-CantStop.jpg|I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Rachel) (Michael) Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Personaggi